There is known a communication system provided with: a plurality of communication equipments that are configured to be mutually connectable through a communication cable; and a server equipment that is communicatively connected to each of the plurality of communication equipments.
As one of this sort of communication systems, in a communication system described in Patent literature 1, each of communication equipments is provided with a communication port that is detachably connected with a communication cable. Further, each of the communication equipments is provided with a light emitting diode that emits light when a connection (link) is established between a communication port provided for the device of interest and a communication port provided for another communication equipment (i.e., when the communication cable is connected). The light emitting diodes are arranged corresponding to the respective communication ports (near respective communication ports).
According to this, by viewing emission states of the light emitting diodes, a user can easily recognize whether or not each of the communication ports is in a state of being communicable with another communication port.